


Their Love Story

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Gon is a College student. He is raised by his known father Koo Junhoe, Gon was bullied way back then because of his parents but he ignored them all. Jinhwan and Junhoe never forget to tell Gon to be happy and be kind to everyone, they raised him well.





	Their Love Story

Today is the last week of their class so he must attend.

"Dad, I'm going now." He shouted and wave his hand before he close the door.

"Take care." Junhoe shouted back.

Gon walk all the way through the school since its not that far. He entered their room.

From the window he can feel the breeze that summer is coming and its going to be great. 

After a minute of waiting in their room, his favorite teacher showed up. 

It was Mr.Kim Jiwon.

"Good morning everyone." Jiwon greeted them, they took exam last week so the results are now will be release. Gon doesn't expect much but he really studied  hard the night before exam.

"The results are here. I will call your names from lowest to highest." Mr.Kim said that made every nod. 

Minutes of waiting and Gon still didn't heard his name, until.

"The last one, Gon stand up." Gon widened his eyes, he got the highest score. His dad is going to be proud. "Nice Job kid." The teacher pats his back. 

"So I read all your poems at the last page, its all about love. No one used another topic, it suddenly reminds me of my love story." Everyone went wild, they want to hear a good story from their teacher. Every students was shouting, Jiwon tried to calm them, signaling them to sit and be quiet.

Everyone lend their ears on the person in the front of them. Jiwon cleared his throat, a hint that he's going to begin.

"So it was way back then when I was just 18 years old, when courtship is every where and you can't find love through those cellphone screen of yours. I met this man who has an alluring face that captivated me, he's so pure and precious.

That time our relationship is legal by the both side my parents accept him and his parents also accept me, it was not the relationship goals that you guys want but it was the dream relationship of everyone." The student went wild again.

But everyone stop when he continued. "He's just a poor boy but I don't care about his status in life, some people made a rumor about us but we don't care. I always fetch him after his class and I even sometimes bought him foods if he can't eat because of his assignments.

I always visit their house and bring some fresh fruits and snacks for him and for his parents. We both graduate at the same year, I was so happy because finally the next journey is to live with him for the rest of my life.

Until one day. My auntie visit me, he said that I did well and he wanted to take me with her in america. I informed him about what my auntie offered me, he's so happy for me because he knew that it was my dream." Jiwon's shaking voice is now filling the whole room, even the students can feel it.

"But I decided not to persue it. My reason is that I don't want to leave him here all alone, I wanted to be by his side, I wanted be the one who watch him and cheer for him to achieve his dreams.

But one day he told me that If I can't leave him for my dreams then I'm not the right person for him. It breaks me a thousand time to hear that, I just want to be with him but he's the one who pushed me away.

I decided to take the opportunity and went to virginia as soon as posible." Jiwon stopped that made everyone curios about what did happened next.

"What happened next Mr.Kim?" The other student asked.

"We can't contact each other back then because my auntie was strict. We lost our connection to each other and even my connection to his parents.

From that I begun to focus in life and succeed. He bring the best of me, he knows that I will make it." A sad smile form into his pink plum lips.

"Did you came back for him?"

"Ahh, yes. I guess, I thought I have someone to came back with but there's none. He already found someone when I'm away, I didn't blame him for that."

Gon waits for someone to ask another question, but he heard none. Maybe they were touch because of the story.

"I know that he's living happily now with his own family... and praying for his happiness for the past 25years is worth it."

Gon sadly lowered his head. He remembered his father telling the same story last night.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading and please stop by on my cc I need feedbacks, thank you so much.
> 
> @JunBobert🐥


End file.
